Hetalia Headcanons
by DimmedFlame
Summary: My headcanons for the characters of Hetalia. Requests for headcanons are also taken!
1. Chapter 1

1. England preferably eats any other pastries than scones when people aren't with him.

2. Romano is a very huge closet pervert. So are Italy and Liechtenstein.

3. China is older than anyone else as nations, but he acts even younger than any one of them, especially around cute stuff.

4. France never flirts with any lady, he is just so polite to them, it was mistaken for flirting. (Yes, this is what I think.)

5. Russia was bullied because he was smaller in human form, but large in land mass. This caused confusion to everyone.

6. Canada loves hockey so much, to the point where he would throw a huge violent tantrum whenever his team or he loses a match. This made America go to hiding for three days straight when he defeated his little (or was it older?) brother in a "friendly" match.

7. Austria actually can't see much with his glasses on, but keeps it on because he thinks he looks "noble".

8. Ukraine only had a twisted mind when she and her siblings were children. This would explain why Russia and Belarus are infected with creepy thoughts, but don't do any action. Well, make Belarus an exception to that.

9. America is turned on by any accent, may it be British, French, Canadian, German, etc. This caused him problems at first, but when he realized that he could just speak louder than anyone, he didn't have the problem that often now. Don't tell England or France.

10. Canada secretly is a yaoi shipper. This made him have Japan, Hungary, and Liechtenstein his friends in "Yaoi Shipping Group". Never tell anyone this.

11. England really sees any mythical creature, and he talks to them just to creep everyone out, much to his amusement.

12. Liechtenstein has beaten up Belarus and Turkey when they insulted her. They talked behind her back that she can't even save herself, hence her reaction. This was kept a secret between the three of them, and no one knows about it, not even Switzerland or Greece.

13. America secretly loves British food, along with other cultural food, but pretends to hate it for he thought that the Brit's reactions were priceless.

14. Prussia can play the piano. He just destroys Austria's piano because he didn't want to be beaten at his own game. He has written at least 7 songs already.

15. America dances old American dances when he has nothing to do, such as the Charleston or the Swing. Whenever he does this, he will either call up a female friend or nation, or grab the nearest girl who looks willing enough to dance with him.

16. Switzerland secretly wants to be friends again with Austria, but whenever he tries, he always ends up saying an insult.

17. Japan is a very committed cosplayer, along with America. America is the only one to ever experience Japan's well-hidden side whenever they visit a Anime Convention. Needless to say, America has been joining him for as long as he can remember.

18. America hates cliche hero movies, for it's always the same to him: the hero doesn't have powers, they find out or they have an accident, they have a public event where they are known as their name, they have super fame, they get an archenemy, they almost die, they save themselves and the day, they get the girl, the end. He wants to become a hero to everyone, not because he wants to become like those cheesy heroes, but because he doesn't mind helping other people, even if it killed him at the end.

19. Romano smiles very sincerely at his brother or Spain whenever they aren't looking, for he knows that they wouldn't leave him for any stupid reason.

20. Italy has never been angry very much, but when he is, he tends to break everything he sees, even if it's priceless. Never piss him off, unless you want all your bones out of your body.


	2. Chapter 2

21. Canada knows that everyone is just joking with him when they ask who he was. He just rolls with it to keep them amused.

22. Germany sometimes hates it when Romano calls him a "potato bastard", but when he sees him being hugged by his little brother, he keeps every fiber of his being not to laugh.

23. Japan doesn't like people hugging him, but that's when he isn't prepared. When he is, he has very welcoming hugs.

24. America hates it when people don't tell him what's wrong. He may be oblivious to reading the atmosphere, but when someone has a problem he can sense their mood.

25. Italy secretly also adores yaoi. Don't tell Hungary or anyone for that manner. He'd rather keep it a secret.

26. America can be smart and serious from time to time. He just can't seem to get a grip whenever he tries to. His childish side must always win, otherwise he's another England, only worse.

27. Liechtenstein can act very well.

28. America only goes to McDonald's three times a week just to eat some fast food. He would rather make homemade meals.

29. Prussia can never keep himself serious for a week straight.

30. The Bad Touch Trio regularly have fights of seeing who is more respectful to women. France mostly wins.

31. America is ADDICTED to literature, may it be a poem, fan fiction, non-fiction, he'll read just about anything.

32. Sweden is the biggest bro you will ever meet. When he heard that PewDiePie, a Swedish gamer on YouTube, was famous, he smiled happyily for a whole week that the rest of the Nordics thought that he was replaced by his 2p and decided to try and knock him out. That did not go well. At all.

33. Related to the one above, America once decided to show the nations six PewDiePie videos Sweden bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing, but he couldn't hold in his laughter after the second video and cracked up when a jump scare happened to Pewds. Everyone was baffled about why he was laughing that the Nordics had to explain to then that the guy in the video was Swedish. The whole world couldn't keep their mouths closed for 5 minutes.

34. Finland enjoys Christmas because of one thing: kids.  
>He will always want to see a little kid smile, even if the gift they are given aren't enough to him. This is one of the things he enjoys about Christmas, well aside from hot chocolate and being Santa.<p>

35. Iceland may act like a teenager, but he still loves his stuffed animals he always gets from Norway or Finland. Mr. Puffin is not amused by this.

36. China is the expert at any martial art, and if you ask him to be your teacher, be prepared for the most difficult training you will have. China will become an exact replica of Shang from Mulan.

37. England is the best singer when you play any upbeat song, even in a foreign language, and guitar player from all the nations.

38. Belarus is very violent because she is protective of herself and she had never given any other signs of affection or hatred other than stabbing or punching, aside from the 'marry me' thing for Russia.

39. America uses his Apple products all around the world. No matter what country, he will always have an iPhone from that nation ready at hand.

40. Tony would let America see his advanced science technology, explain about what it's made, and knows America will try and duplicate it. It works 45% of the time only.


	3. Chapter 3

41. America loves visiting Asian countries because of the unusual food and culture. His favorite (actual, not personified) countries are China, Singapore, Malaysia and Philippines.

42. England secretly listens to and enjoys pop music.

43. Austria will will only eat potatoes, wurst, and a sandwich at home.

44. Prussia is addicted to internet, to the point where he will log on Tumblr to laugh at the most random photo he will see just for fun.

45. France loves nature and the environment. He takes pictures of seas, oceans, grass fields, orchard, just about anything related to nature and he will participate in tree planting activities.

46. Ukraine loves to dance, but is too shy to do it.

47. China visits Japan's country when he has time just to go to the Hello Kitty store.

48. Spain was stern to his colonies during the old days, all except Romano, who he gave all his affections to. No one knows how or why this happened except Philippines* and Italy, who will laugh out loud when you ask them.

49. The temperature at where Russia is will affect on how he will feel. If Russia doesn't feel cold, he will be very happy and if it's freezing, he will be the same only he has a dark aura following him around.

50. Canada likes to ride horses whenever he doesn't have anything fun or important to do.

51. Spain dances Flamenco and Tango very well, but will only dance when in a contest, when he is in a fiesta, or he is forced to.

52. Prussia will probably be the most mischievous guy in The Bad Touch Trio. Probably.

53. America can aim at anything with precision. Give him three darts and a target, he will always get in the middle, destroying the previous dart that has been there first.

54. Canada and Finland meet up once a week to go to target practice. This scares both the Nordics and America.

55. England collects some old artifacts from history and keeps them in a sealed up chest below his bed.

56. Romano and Italy both can play violin, guitar, and cello.

57. Hungary finds it amusing that Prussia and Austria are scared of her frying pan, so she brings it around, just to get a reaction from them.

58. Japan invented the anime "Hetalia" when they were having another world meeting, amd the one who got the message was Himura and this came out. The countries are not amused by the stereotypes they are given, especially America.

59. America has a bit of a sweet tooth. No, scratch that. He is superbly in love with candy.

60. Philippines* had a boxing match with America when the world was arguing (but they stopped when they started punching). He was so pissed at America for claiming his land as his own, and punched him in the face so hard, he was knocked out for three hours. No one messed with Philippines with that subject anymore

_  
>*Philippines is my made up OC. I am probably going to make one for him, but I'm not sure yet.<p> 


End file.
